Mistress Naru
by jubei zankage
Summary: Narumi at age 5 was being beaten when two angels in disguise, Chocolate and Tira Misu saved her and made her their student. Naruto/Sorcerer Hunters Bakuretsu Hunters Xover, rated m for BDSM themes, perverted comedy, and lemons.
1. Meeting the Misu Sisters

Hey guys another idea, the nonexistent as of yet Naruto/Sorcerer hunters x-over

AN: Sorry I haven't updated, but I haven't been able to think of how to do my fics recently, if any of you think you can finish one of my other fics, please PM me with the title of the fic.

Story: Narumi at age 5 was being beaten when two angels in disguise, Chocolate and Tira Misu saved her and made her their student. Naruto/Sorcerer Hunters (Bakuretsu Hunters) Xover, rated m for BDSM themes, perverted comedy, and lemons.

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Demon/Summon**

_Flashback_

(Explanations)

Scene transition

* * *

It was dark, the night sky making it very hard for little Narumi to find her way, and thus had run into a dead end with no holes to crawl into.

"Please don't hurt me" she whimpered

"Why not you little demon" the villagers shouted

Narumi then curled into a ball to try to reduce the pain, crying her eyes out as she waited for them to start beating her.

Two women then walked into the alleyway, the one on the right had scarlet hair, deep blue eyes, and wore corvette red lipstick. She was wearing Black leather boots, matching loose leather pants, suspenders which left her nipples partially exposed on the sides, black leather gloves, and a German military cap with a gold eagle holding a swastika in its talons. The other had pink hair with deep red eyes and lipstick; she wore a black corset, matching long leather boots that went past her knees and also black leather gloves going halfway up her upper arms.

"Tira, it looks like we have a problem here" the girl on the right stated to her partner as she tensed her Garrote (A type of Assassination tool used for strangling, in this case several feet of thin steel wire) making a zipping sound.

"Yes, Chocolate, we'll have to punish them" the pink haired girl Tira replied readying her whip, and cracking it for emphasis. She then walked over to Narumi and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry little one, we're here to help you."

At that point the two ladies turned and started whipping the 30 or so villagers into submission.

When the punishment was over, Narumi looked up at the two of them and stutteringly spoke "U-um why d-did you h-help m-m-me."

Chocolate smiled at her and petted her hair saying "Because you needed us to help you sweetie."

"So any idea why they called you a demon precious" Tira said to the blond with a soft smile to which Naru shook her head.

Chocolate then had one of her evil smiles and said seductively "Sweetie, how would you like to become a super ninja, hmm"

"I'd love to!!!!" Narumi shouted at the top of her lungs "by the way my name's Narumi Uzumaki, what's yours?"

"Chocolate Misu"

"Tira Misu, it's a pleasure Narumi."

30 minutes later, Lord Hokage's office

"Ah Narumi how are you today, and who are these two lovely ladies with you" The old man said after blowing out some smoke from his pipe

"I will answer that Hokage-Sama" Tira replied "I am Tira Misu and this is my sister Chocolate, we are Naru-Chan's new senseis"

"Under whose authority?" The Hokage shouted jumping up from his desk.

"Ours, Hokage-sama" Chocolate replied "Here are our credentials" she finished placing her and Tira's military personnel files on the desk.

"The land of Whirlpool DELTA task force?" the Hokage looked puzzled at this 'wasn't Kushina in that task force as well, she never told me anything about it though?'

"Yes Hokage-sama, the most elite military division in whirlpool" Tira said as she placed her hand on the Hokage's desk.

"No, but I will require monthly reports on her progress"

"Agreed" the Misu sisters shouted and took Narumi to begin her training.

* * *

OK that's it for the intro chapter guys, plz review, and if you are interested in the series watch it on .com (Chocolate and Tira's outfits come from the ovas, and youtube doesn't have this series uploaded)

AN2: I will take consider any ideas ESP if it's to a pairing that doesn't involve Chocolate

AN3: I will TRY to have chapter two up by March seventh


	2. Becoming a genin

Mistress Naru Chapter 2

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Demon/Summon**

_Flashback_

(Explanations)

Scene transition

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR BAKURETSU HUNTERS (also applies for chapter 1)

-BEGIN-

* * *

It had been three years since that day, Narumi's training had led her to already be proficient enough with a whip to use it in battle, and her agility was leagues above the rest of her class. However this led to an early lack of training in Jutsu and chakra control, along with marginal kunai and shuriken skills. Currently she was trying to rectify the ranged weapon problem.

"Having problems are we, my little Naru?" Chocolate asked her student

"Well, Chocolate-sensei, my range is just too short, so I'm getting better with my kunai" Narumi replied

"Mhm, well Naru-chan, then it is time you learned how to use a Garrote"

"Why Chocolate-sensei?" Naru asked curiously

"Because, my Garrote techniques are meant for long range, okay"

"But isn't a Garrote a strangling tool, Chocolate-sensei"

"Yes, but due to the length of mine, as well as the style I developed, it becomes an effective long range weapon"

"When do I start training in it, Chocolate-sensei?"

"Right now, my dear Narumi"

5 Years later, academy

Narumi walked into the classroom, being glared at by Sakura who decided to be a bitch "Good morning Bitch"

"Morning slut" Narumi casually responded

"What you useless little" Sakura started to say before she saw Narumi reach for her whip

"You be a good girl now Sakura" Narumi said as she lifted the leather whip and tensed it "unless you want me to punish you"

"Cut it out you little Bitch" Sakura shouted, trying to hide her fear of Narumi

"Narumi cease that this instant, and how dare you use such language" Mizuki yelled

'He never changes, worthless bastard' Narumi thought just before Hinata spoke up

"M-Mizuki-sensei, N-Narumi-san w-was just" Hinata was cut off by Mizuki "I don't want to hear a word of it"

'Damn him, the moment someone tries to support me, or just show everyone else his hatredism' Narumi thought before everyone's most hated fox demon spoke up

'**hatredism isn't a word, Kit' **Narumi heard the kyuubi

'Shut up baka fox'

Day of Graduation Exercise

Narumi was wearing the battle gear Chocolate had picked out for her, it consisted of black, steel toed combat boots, black, slightly loose leather pants, with the top button unbuttoned, a blood red sleeveless leather shirt, that stopped below her almost d-cup breasts, and black leather gloves

"What, got to go back to work at the damn whorehouse afterschool" Sakura said to the blonde with a smirk

"No, the owner stopped me on my way to school, and asked me to make sure you weren't late today Haruno"

"Why how could you say that you little skank"

"Slut"

"Hussy"

"Whore

"Narumi, Sakura please for the love of Kami stop that" Iruka shouted to which the two girls shut up "Now I will explain your graduation exercise, Mizuki will call you into the back room one at a time, and you will perform the Bunshin no Jutsu"

'Damn, I forgot to work on that one' Narumi thought, she had spent the last month working on Henge and Kawamari, but completely forgot about Bunshin

After a while of waiting Narumi was called in, she quickly made two and a half Bunshin, one was slightly discolored, another was dead and black and white, while the third was only existent from the waist up (they are genjutsu), only the first one was able to stand up

"YOU FAIL" Iruka yelled

Narumi's swing

"Hello, Narumi, you know Iruka and I feel really bad about failing you" Mizuki said with a kind voice

'Who the fuck does he think he's fooling, oh well this might end up interesting' "So, it's alright"

"Actually, Iruka and I decided to give you a second chance, come with me I'll explain"

Some Rooftop 

"Okay, Narumi-chan, here is the deal, you must sneak into the Jutsu storage room in the hokage tower, and retrieve the forbidden scroll, and learn at least one Jutsu from it, but if anyone catches you you'll fail"

"Okay, I should do it at night then right" Narumi replied thinking 'does he really think he fooled me, what a dumbass'

Half an hour later, Hokage's office

"Ji-chan, I need to talk to you alone" Narumi said quietly as she entered the old man's office

The hokage nodded and cleared out his office, and activated a silence seal on the room "What is it, Narumi"

"Mizuki-sensei is trying to steal the forbidden scroll, and of course he wants me to do it, what do you want me to do" Narumi fully explained the conversation she had with Mizuki earlier

"Well, I will give you a scroll of the same size, and disguise it as the forbidden scroll, this scroll has some Jutsu that come from Chocolate and Tira's home village, that you could benefit from learning, if Mizuki is captured, you will receive b-rank pay, and be placed as a genin"

Forest, that night

"Okay let's get started, hm, introduction to whirlpool elementalism" Narumi looked a little confused as she read on "The primary secret of the Whirlpool village is a form of elemental manipulation, this form turns chakra directly to an element, without seals, only envisioning the result, as such" Narumi mumbled as she kept on reading for a few hours, getting the basics of using the fire element first, since it was first on the scroll. Then Iruka showed up (The chunin and anbu weren't informed of the plan, so Mizuki wouldn't know his cover was blown)

"Narumi, why the hell did you do it" Iruka yelled

"Well, Mizuki-Sensei told me I could pass if I learned a Jutsu off the scroll" Narumi replied as Mizuki appeared

"Narumi hand it over"

"Mizuki-sensei you are so dead" Narumi declared as she held out her right hand, as though grabbing the air, then her chakra flared, a flame forming in her hand, growing out from her hand in the form of a whip

"There are Jutsu like that on the forbidden scroll, excellent"

"No, there is a genjutsu on another scroll, Ji-chan wasn't going to risk letting me borrow the real one" Narumi explained with a seductive smile "I consulted Ji-chan what to do about your attempt to steal the scroll"

"How did you figure it out demon?"

"Uh gee let's see, before this afternoon, I didn't even have to be in the room for you to blame me, when someone tried to at least get you to share the blame, you just shut them up, and don't even get me started about how you treat Hinata when she tries to defend me, then all of the sudden you are worried about my well being, do you think I have the brain of a pebble"

"No I don't Kyuubi, that's right, you are the nine tailed fox demon, that's why it's my duty to kill you, as a citizen of the leaf"

After saying this Mizuki fired shuriken at Narumi, who split it in half with her burning whip "Not going to work, oh and I knew about the sealing, Tira-sensei told me a long time ago"

"Why you little demon bitch" Mizuki said as Narumi hit him in the right arm with her new whip

"Now, let's begin the fun, Mizuki" Narumi then proceeded to whip Mizuki with her red hot whip until the Hokage, ANBU, and the Misu sisters arrived

"Marvelous, Narumi" Tira said as she hugged the girl in front of her

"Heh, guess that means I'm a genin now, Ji-chan"

"Yes it does"

* * *

Okay, I apologize if it seems rushed, now a few things I have to ask

1: I need answers to the poll regarding her primary weapon on my profile and know this I WILL NOT COUNT REVIEW VOTES

2: I also need a girlfriend for Narumi it has to be one of the leaf Jounin, one of the Misu Sisters, Tayuya, Tsuchi, or Temari (She might have more than one girl)

3: Review please

4: The updates on this one will not be very regular Sorry


End file.
